The ever increasing need to collect toxic and noxious fumes, vapors, mists and dust generated during various commercial and industrial processes has brought on the development of several types of collection and exhaust systems. Systems which utilize fixed hoods to collect fumes, mists, vapors, dust and other particulate matter, from a relatively large work area or systems which collect the atmospheric contents of an entire room are expensive to operate and require the movement and treatment of large amounts of air. Many industrial processes have relatively small sources of undesirable fumes, mists, dust and other airborne particles and the like. Operations such as soldering, welding, various machining operations and certain chemical processes, such as adhesive and paint application, generate fumes, mists, vapors and dust from rather localized or point sources. Accordingly, the desire to minimize the amount of air moved and treated to collect such undesirable fumes, mists, vapors and dust has led to the development of point or localized source dust collection and exhaust devices which include a hood or inlet port into the device which may be positioned relatively close to the source of airborne particulates to be collected and thus minimizes the amount of atmospheric air handled and treated.